DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The specific aim of the research proposal is to compare the effectiveness of usual pharmacist?s care with a telephone program that enables community pharmacists to provide consistent antidepressant monitoring to depressed consumers. An objective will be to demonstrate that monitoring services provided by community pharmacists to consumers with mental illness can have a significant and positive impact on several treatment outcomes. A randomized, controlled post-test design will be conducted in several Wisconsin pharmacies. New antidepressant users will be randomized to receive the intervention or usual pharmacist?s care (45 per group). Intervention pharmacists will conduct 3 monthly telephone calls to monitor consumer antidepressant knowledge, beliefs, adherence, goals, and solve medication concerns. Consumers will complete two surveys at baseline and the end of the study period. The first survey will identify background information such as past medication use. The second survey will evaluate consumer knowledge, beliefs, satisfaction with antidepressant and pharmacist?s care, frequency of consumer feedback and sense of treatment progress. A Beck Depression Inventory will be administered at baseline and at the end of the study to evaluate changes in severity of symptoms. Consumer prescription refill records will be used to identify degree of adherence over the study period. Data analysis will involve descriptive statistics, bivariate tests and multivariate regression techniques.